1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to universal equipment mounts for mounting equipment, either on portable rails, on fixed rails or on rails attached to a vehicle. It is also directed to enclosed mounts for securing equipment, such as tools, as well as other items of value. Finally, it relates to the utility mounting rails themselves to create platforms for attachment of the present invention mounts.
2. Prior Art Statement
With the portability of expensive tools and equipment and the increase in theft, a need has arisen to secure valuables which are typically transported by open vehicle, e.g. a pick-up truck and/or mounted on such vehicles for operation at remote sites. Further, tools and other equipment are taken to and left unattended at worksites and must likewise be secured. Other valuables such as vacation items, exhibits and personal items of a general nature may likewise need to be secured temporarily or long term. The present invention is directed to universal equipment mounts and to mounting rails for such mounts. Some prior art addresses such problems, and the following is exemplary:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,823 describes a 1938 ladder rack which is side mounted and includes a complex clamping lever. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,624 describes a ladder rack involving a plurality of bows which transverse the top of a closed truck, wherein one of the bows has clamps to clamp ladders. The bows are independently attached to the vehicle and are not connected in any fashion. Further, they appear not to be adaptable to cargo beds for carrying items having lengths greater than the cargo bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,117 describes a ladder rack for vehicles involving parallel side members and transverse cross members. It is adapted for mounting on the roof of a vehicle and, again, would not be effective for a pick-up bed. Also, complex rack attachment and ladder attachment mechanisms are included which are much more expensive and cumbersome than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,427 teaches an auxiliary structured element for pick-up cargo beds which includes a four sided frame and subsequent cross members for mounting a deck, e.g. a top with an access door.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,984,837 is directed to a load support assembly for pick-up trucks. This device has vertical mounting supports and a tiltable load support cross member. It is used for transporting items in the cargo bed tilted upwardly and forwardly; it is cab mounted and cannot carry lengthy items in a horizontal position.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,454,250, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,248 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,092 described various types of clamping mechanisms and fasteners.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,007,568 describes a truck sidewall mounted chainsaw carrier with locking capabilities.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, the present invention universal equipment mounts and mounting rails are neither taught nor rendered obvious.